I had no idea what a rave was
by Demyn
Summary: Let's rave, RONIN style! A typical night in the eyes of the party kidds - the ronins. But the only twist is that they use their party names... its up to you to figure out who is who. Rated for DRUG content.


Disclaimer: I don't not OWN nor did I create these wonderful little characters that I *heart* so much! *praises the creators*

~*~

Techno music blasted out the speakers in the red jeep as it coasted down the highway. It was a typical Saturday night, the clock ticking to precisely 10:30 pm. 

__

'Still early,' I thought to myself, smiling as I glanced in the rear view mirror, eyeing all my friends. They were all completely psyched for this party. A party. No, not a party, a Rave.

"Guys! Next exit!" I cried, realizing that we were closer to the Rave then I thought we were. A wave of screams and laughter followed.

"This is gonna be the shit!"

"Gods, I can't wait!" 

"Can anyone find my photons?"

Muffled bits of conversation ran through one ear and out the other. The jeep was full of too much energy and I was tempted to just blow the petal out and get to that warehouse of music and dance.

After seeming forever, we finally pulled off the highway. I could already hear the DJ blasting his music, the ground shaking, making my whole body ache to dance. Following the thump of the bass, we came to a dead end where a huge warehouse was constructed. You couldn't hear my friend's shouts of excitement over the music.

"Gods, I thought we were never gonna get here!" I cried, jumping out of the car and stretching. "All you guys ready?"

Four loud "Hell yeah!" replied.

Smiling more to myself than to my friends, I shouted, "Everyman for himself!" then bolted for the main entrance of the party. I quickly paid for my wristband, waited impatiently for the security to search me, and then rushed inside. In-between the bodies outlined in multicolored light was more light, each bump of the techno beat vibrating the room and sending chills down my spine. 

"Hey Audio!" 

Audio. Audio was my party name. Anyone who was anyone only knew me by that name. Me, Noki, Ze, Xerox, and Botz. We were all a team, all together.

"How are you!?" Pixy ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Haven't seen you since last time!" she yelled, her soft voice trying miserably to overthrow the music. 

I nodded in return, smiling. She was always different. Her pixy-short brunette hair gave her the nickname and she always had secret stash of pixie-sticks in her pockets. She was dressed in a pink tie-dyed tube top with white UFO pants. Her UV light reactive tongue ring seemed to tease me when she smiled and bit down on it, giving my arm a playful squeeze.

Pixy grabbed my hand, "C'mon! Dance with me!" Before I had a change to say otherwise, she dragged me out onto the dance floor, her pink and white glow sticks that shined through her two back pockets lead the way. She stopped around the middle of the floor and pulled out her glow sticks on strings. Smiling at me and swaying her hips back and forth, she wrapped the strings around her hands. Then, without missing a single beat, she swung the glow sticks up in the air. Circles of light. That's all I remember from that point on. Beautiful, bright, flashes of color. 

As she swung her glow sticks around her dancing body, moving n-sync with the beat, her face was flickering at me. It was a smile that never changed one flicker after the next.

Then someone tapped my shoulder. 

"Audio, I got you hooked up phat!" Botz smiled insanely, grabbed my hand and put a small red pill in my palm. "It's a fucking red pikachu!" he shouted in my ear.

I glanced at the pill then nodded my head, "Thanks a bunch, Botz!"

"Anything for you, man. Have fun!" He winked and gestured towards Pixy before walking off and disappearing into the crowd of light. 

Without a second thought, I shoved the pill into my mouth and swallowed hard. Goddamn that taste. I always hated the taste of rolls.

"What did Botz give you?" Pixy suddenly asked in my ear, noticing my wrinkled face.

I tried to smile, "Pikachu."

She laughed and squeezed my hand, "Really? You're gonna have fun later!"

I nodded in return and gave her a squeeze back. 

Pixy then wrapped her arms around my neck, bright glow sticks dangling from her fingers, swaying back and forth. She pressed her hips into mine and they led me into the groove of the bass. She memorized me. Hypnotized me.

-~*~-

"Noki!" 

I turned around, smiling to see who it was. It was my good friend Kitten. She had long brown hair and cat's claw marks tattooed on her lower back. Her eyes were bright green and they ALWAYS caught every angle of light. 

I gave her a huge hug. "What's up with you?! I haven't seen you in forever, Kat!"

She hugged me back and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, "I missed you, Noki."

All I could do was smile. I remembered the first time I met her at a party way back 2 months ago. She was a kandi kid then. Now she's a sexy junglist. Her black ripped tube top, her green baggy pants, and her dark eye shadow. "Wow."

Kat blushed, "What are you trippin' on?"

"Nothing but you. You look so much older now than before."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the side of my face, playfully tugging at my hair, "You're full of it."

"I'm about to be full of K."

"What? You on K?"

"No yet!" I replied, sitting down on the floor. Botz handed me the tray with a rail of Ketamine ready to be bumped. I took the small straw and stuck it in my nose, quickly snorting the line. Kitten laughed. 

"Whoa..." I stood back up and looked up, making sure all of it was in. 

"Nice bump!" Kat replied, grabbing my side and giving it a quick squeeze. 

"Well, do you want some?" I asked her, cocking my eyebrows. 

She smiled mischievously, "Why not!?"

"Botz! Give Kitten a good bump!" I yelled at him. 

He smiled and shook his head, "If you want! It's your K!"

I watched as Kitten did the same thing. Then she stood up quickly, attacking me with a hug. "I can't believe I just did that!" she laughed. "How long does it take?"

"You'll find out! Come on, let's go walk around!" I took her hand in mine and started to trace into the crowd of people. 

-~*~-

__

Gods I love trance, I thought to myself, standing front in line before the DJ. It was the best thing at the party. Being able to see the DJ and get into the music. No drugs, no girls, just music. 

Botz ran up behind me, "Hey Ze, how you doing?" 

I nodded my head, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Hey, I know this guy who can get you into V.I.P. if you want! You can meet the DJ's and chill in the DJ room!" 

My jaw dropped, "Really!? Could you do that for me?"

Botz shot me a elfish smile, "Anything for you, man! You're my best bud!"

I held onto Botz's shoulder as he led me back towards the entrance of the warehouse. There were too many people and there was no way in hell that I was going to lose him and lose my chance of V.I.P. We got to the front and Botz started talking to the security guard. I turned back towards the DJ and bobbed my head to the beat. Glancing at all the lights, glow sticks, and people made me feel welcomed. This was such a heavenly place and nothing compared. _Nothing. _

Botz jabbed my side, "I got you in!" He put a tag around my neck. "Now just go up to the DJ booth and show them your card!" 

I jumped and gave him a hug, "Thank you so, so much!"

He smiled and punched my shoulder, "Forget about it, go have fun."

I was just about to turn and leave, but I stopped, "Botz,"

"Yeah?!"

"Are you on...-"

"Drugs? Fuck that. Nah. I deal. Not do." He showed me a wad of twenties. 

My eyes bulged. "Jezus."

Botz nodded. "Now go!" He shoved me off and without another word, I ran.

-~*~-

As I rounded the corner with Kitten in my path, I bumped straight into Xerox. Some girl was all over him.

"Damn, Xerox!" I shouted.

Xerox opened his eyes and pulled away from the girl. He smiled sheepishly. "Don't you remember Sapphire?"

She licked her lips seductively and brushed her wavy red hair out of her eyes. "Hey, Noki."

"This is Kitten-"

"KAT?!" She cried. "O-my-gods!!" Sapphire jumped forward and hugged Kat. "What's up! Do you remember a couple weekends ago?"

Kat cocked her head to the side, "No..." She laughed. "Why?"

"You gave me five bucks at the gas station down the road after a party. You saved my life! I lost all my money at that party!"

"Oh yeah!" She cried, "I remember now! Damn you looked different then."

"No, you were trippin'!" Both the girls laughed. 

"So what are you guys about to do?" I asked.

Xerox pulled Sapphire into him by her lower back and licked her mouth. "What do I always do?"

I laughed, "Right... You guys do this every time."

"Wanna join?"

Kitten and I burst out laughing. "Maybe some other time."

"Or later...." Kat spoke, "depends how this effects me,"

I stared into her eyes and pressed my nose against hers, "Really..." I tried to maintain a low, playful voice. 

Then Sapphire playfully grabbed Kitten by her shirt, pulled her towards herself, and kissed her. "C'mon... it'll be LOADS more fun with two more people..." she purred. Then the two girls started to laugh.

"Damn!" I shouted, "We'll definitely come back!" 

Xerox laughed hysterically, "For that, you better!"

"C'mon girl, we gotta get to the front," I grabbed Kat's waist and pushed her in front of me, "With K, you got to sit down."

We started to walk towards the DJ booth when Kat stopped walking. "Jezus! This shit just hit me..."

I laughed, "Well c'mon!" 

We finally reached the front and I sat her down against the wall right across from the row of earthquake speakers. 

"Everything is so... slow," she mumbled. "The glow sticks are fucking tight! I'm getting mad traces..."

I nodded and put my arm around her neck. I leaned over and pressed my nose against her ear lobe, "It will get a lot better," I whispered. 

-~*~-

My palms started to sweat. I could feel the beat of the music inside of me. I knew it hit me. "Pixy, I need to sit or something," I said into her ear.

She backed up and looked at me, "Your roll just hit, didn't it?"

I nodded, or I thought I did. But whatever I did, Pixy led me to the wall and helped me sit down. 

"Make your legs straight," she said. 

I did as she told me and soon enough, she was straddling me. 

I laughed, "What are you doing?"

"This," she replied. 

I thought I was having an orgasm. My whole body lost tension and my eyes rolled back into my head. "My gods... what the fuck..."

Pixy leaned over me and whispered unintelligible words into my ear. But the one thing I did pick up was, "lose your mind, lose your soul, think nothing but what's happening right now."

I forced myself to try and open my eyes but all I saw were beautiful, unimaginable, and breath-taking colors. I felt like I was floating. My body was swimming. Then my eyes focused on Pixy's face. She looked so beautiful. 

"You're beautiful too, Audi."

I looked at her strange, "What?"

She chuckled, "It's okay."

"I was thinking it, Pix."

"And you also said it, silly."

I laughed, feeling incredibly stupid, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." 

Then the feeling of immense pleasure stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around, "What happened?" 

Pixy got off of my legs and sat on the floor next to me. "Here, I'm going to sit behind you... is that okay?"

I leaned forward, "Yeah."

She got behind me and hugged me. "You okay?" She breathed into my ear, making chills shoot up my spine. 

Then the orgasm started again. It was such a wonderful feeling. But then cold. I straightened my back and moaned, "Oh gods, what the hell?!"

Pixy laughed, "Its just a little water on your back. Do you not like it?"

I loosened my back again and grinned, "I love it... keep doing it."

The water was incredible. Like the moonlight kissing my skin so softly, that it almost wasn't even a touch at all. The coldness made my Goosebumps rise all over my body, even in places I didn't think you could get Goosebumps. As wave after wave of eternal happiness flowed through me, I looked up at the ceiling, only seeing flashes of color. Fireflies and racing lights.

I was moving my body to the flow of the music.... I was in love.

Pixy drew her nails down and up my back, making me moan. Gods, it was invigorating. I could feel her soft hands going up and down my back, then onto my shoulders, kneading my knots, and letting them fall over my chest. I couldn't take it anymore. With one quick breath, I forced my body to turn itself around so I faced her. My lips found hers. 

-~*~-

Damn, I was in a K-hole. "You okay, Kat?" I asked, grabbing her hand and rubbing her palm with my forefinger. She hadn't talked since we sat down and she looked so calm.

She moaned softly and nodded. "This is incredible. I'm so fucked!" She laughed quickly and took a breath, calm again. 

I chuckled, "What about them glow sticks?"

"Amazing as fuck. I never thought something could be so beautiful, yet so... cheap." She laughed. "And the music over here..." she faded off again, rocking her body back and forth.

"The bass really rides into your body, doesn't it?"

"Rides... mmm."

I laughed and kissed the side of her face. "I'm going to get a water bottle.. are you going to be okay sitting her?"

"Yep." She blinked slowly and smiled. "Get me one, too."

"OK." I put one of my hands on the ground and pushed myself off the ground. _'Dammit, I knew I stood up too quickly.'_ I started to stumble and Kat grabbed my legs, but I just ended up falling on top of her. "Everythin's... damn, I can't see straight."

Kat laughed, "Its okay 'cause I can see you." She lifted her head and kissed me. 

As soon as I closed my eyes, everything was oriented again. I stared into her amazing eyes and smiled. "Mmmm, I think I liked that."

Kat bit her lip, "You _think_?" 

Laughing, I kissed her again. "Yea, I want more."

She playfully pushed me off of her, "Go get the water first!"

"Alright..." I slowly stood up, "If I can." I blinked a couple of times and took a few steps forward, but couldn't help myself from stumbling. The water vender was in sight, so I wasn't as bad off as I thought I would be.

-~*~-

"Damn...." Sapphire was so good to me. She exhaled in my ear, dragging her fingernails up my bare back and running them through my scalp. Her soft lips touched mine, teasingly, then she pulled them away and kissed my neck. I pulled on her pants, wanting them to disappear, but she grabbed my hands and placed them on her back. 

"You know we can't do anything here..." she whispered in my ear, then gently grazed her hips against mine.

I grabbed her waist and twirled my fingers around her underwear, "Then do you enjoy teasing me?"

She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss me again, except she pulled away quickly and bit down softly on my bottom lip and sucked on it.

I inhaled sharply and pulled her underwear. I pulled and pulled until one of my hands suddenly broke free.

Sapphire pulled away and looked down, "You broke it!" she cried.

All I could do was laugh, "If you would stop being so damn good at this game, you wouldn't have a problem!"

She licked her bottom lip and laughed. "It's okay." She ripped the other side and slowly pulled her thong out of her pants. Then she threw it at me.

I caught it and laughed, "What do you want me to do with this?!"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but do it quickly." She straddled me again and kissed me with such a hunger that I had to grab her waist and dig my fingers into her skin. 

-~*~-

"So how do you like my music?"

I nodded fiercely, "I love it!" I replied to the DJ who had just finished his set. "I love trance like no other."

The DJ nodded, "Well, here," He reached into his bag and pulled out a cd. "You can take this. This is my demo disk. It has just a bunch of tracks and music you just heard on it."

I gasped, "Gods... thanks!" was all I could say. 

The DJ nodded, "No problem. Now you have a good time and hopefully I'll see you at another party!"

"Of course!"

-~*~-

"I love your touch, Pix..." I sighed, grabbing the side of her face and brushing my nose against hers. "Why are you sitting here with me when you could be out dancing like you always do?"

"Because," she leaned in and kissed me softly again. "I love you. I wouldn't just leave you, there would have to be some guy cuter than you for me to leave." She shot me a wicked smile.

I laughed, "Oh, I get it."

She touched her lips with mine and said, "But he doesn't exist."

-~*~-

Walking back with two water bottles was harder than I thought. I had no balance at all. But I managed to make it without tripping or making it look like I was fucked. 

I plopped myself down next to Kat and handed her a water, "Here," I said. 

Kat took the water, opened it, and started to pour it over her head. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm so hot."

I laughed, "Well, I could've told you that." I laughed again as she jabbed my side. Then I opened my own water, and drank some of it. It felt so good, the ice cold water replenishing my dry and caked throat. Then I took the water and splashed some of it on Kat.

She yelled and stared at me. "What are you trying to start, mister?"

"A wet t-shirt contest." I laughed. 

Kat smiled in something next to confusion and took my water and started to pour it down her chest. "God that feels..."

I grabbed her by the waist and set her on top of me, "Feels..."

She set the water down on the floor and inch by inch, worked up her tube top. "I want you to hold me, Noki."

I sat up and pulled her top over her head, then pulled her bare chest into mine. "What else do you want me to do?"

She bit her lip, "Whatever the fuck you want,"

I chuckled and bit at her neck, then traced my tongue down to the skin right in the middle of her chest and nipped at her. She replied with a small giggle and grabbed the back of my head with a wanted desire. 

-~*~-

"Pix..." I said, grabbing her hand in mine. "I want to keep going."

She arched her eyebrow, "I can't do that to you! You know you shouldn't even be doing what you're doing now on X."

"I know babe, I know. But you don't understand how this feels... how I feel..."

"I know, trust me, I know. I've been where you are a million times before. But, I wouldn't feel right. It's not natural."

"Okay. If you don't want to I'm cool with that. I love you."

Pixy smiled and kissed me gently. Her hands found my back and she started to massage me. It felt so good that I had to stop... I had to stop to breathe. "Gods, Pix... that... feels so..."

"Beautiful," she whispered in my ear. "You're beautiful."

Then she suddenly stopped, "Shit, Audio."

I tried to look aware, but I knew that my eyelids were heavy, "What? Did I do something?"

"No, the police are here."

-~*~-

All I could do was moan. Sapphire wouldn't stop grinding me no matter how much I pleaded and begged. I wanted to rip her clothes off with my teeth, but all she did was laugh and pull away every time I tried. "Sapph, can we please go to my car or something?!" I begged, kissing her in-between my words. 

She stopped and looked me square in the face. "If you can handle it."

I laughed, "Handle it?? I don't think you're ready for what's coming your way." 

She smiled and stood up, helping me do the same. 

Botz suddenly rushed behind me, "Dude, the fucking police is here! We gotta leave!"

I cursed, "What?! It's only 3:00! They don't normally come until 5!"

"I know, I know! But they carded some dude outside and he was under-age! They are laying low right now until the back up comes! They are busting this all up!! We gotta leave, now!" 

"Okay, but where the hell are Noki, Ze, and Audi?"

Botz shrugged, "Haven't the slightest clue, but we gotta find them fast and now!" He ran off again and disappeared into the crowd.

"Shit... Sapphire," I kissed her and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, "Don't be. You know my number. Call me when you get home. Even if I can't see you until the next one."

"Which won't happen, I will DEFINITELY see you before that happens." I squeezed her hand. "But I gotta find the guys before something major happens," I gave her another kiss and the bolted off after Botz.

-~*~-

"Ze!"

I looked around, didn't see anyone.

"ZE!"

Then I saw Botz. I ran over to him, "What's going on?"

"The Fuzz is here, we gotta jet."

Rolling my eyes, I slipped underneath the metal bar around the DJ booth and followed Botz and Xerox. "We gotta find everyone else though!"

"I know, that why we came and got you first!" 

I nodded, "Okay, how about we all meet by the car in 10 minutes..." 

Botz and Xerox agreed, "Yeah, let's just hope we find everyone in time."

-~*~-

"Pixy, wait a second," I stopped walking and bent over to catch my breath. Going from pleasure to fear didn't help my body at all. "Where are you going?"

"I'm helping you look for your friends..." She stopped and gazed the scene. She couldn't see anyone directly - the dancing light and blackness was the only thing that was in the way. 

I put my hand on her shoulder, "But what about you? How are you going to get outta here?"

She smiled assuring, "I have my ways, Audi. Don't worry about me."

I sighed and nodded, hoping that she knew I understood her. Suddenly, I heard my name. I turned around and saw Ze. _'Thank god,' _I sighed to myself. 

"Audio, are you okay?" Ze asked, as he got closer to me. "I've been looking for everyone and you and Botz and Xerox are the only people I've seen."

I rubbed my eyes, wanting my roll to wear off. "I haven't seen anyone. The last person I saw was Xerox and that was a long time. Prolly somewhere 'round 12 or 1. I have no idea."

Ze tried to hide his smile, "You are rolling balls, aren't ya?"

Sighing and laughing at the same time, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm confused as hell."

Ze chuckled, "Alright, stick with me, we gotta find Noki. He's around here somewhere."

I took his shoulder in my hand and let him guide me through the crowd. _'Wait a second, what am I missing?' _I turned around. "Pixy! Shit!"

"Aud, it's okay, she needs to get out of here too. She's fine." Ze tried to reassure me.

It worked somewhat, but I wanted to say goodbye.

-~*~-

I sat up, totally sober. "Whoa.. my K just disappeared." 

Kat pulled me back down on top of her. "Well, it hasn't left me yet."

I kissed her again, and licked her lips. "Mmm,"

She laughed and presumed to draw her nails down the front of my chest.

I looked down at her, "Babe, aren't you cold without your shirt?"

She shook her head, "You're keeping me warm." she pushed her head forward and kissed me full on the lips, massaging my back with the rhythm of the music. Then she suddenly stopped.

She looked around, confused for a few moments, "I'm... sober!" She cried.

I laughed, "That's why I love it. It fucks you up but leaves you totally sober!"

She giggled, "Now can we pleas-" she stopped and her jaw hit the floor. 

I turned my head to see what she was looking at. Flashlights could only mean one thing. I shoved her shirt at her and stood up, straightening myself and throwing my shirt back on. I cursed to myself and turned to face Kat, "Kitten, we gotta get outta here."

She nodded and took my hand, fleeing for the front entrance. Luckily, we ran into Botz and Xerox. I could tell that they were both relieved to see me. 

"Gods, you had us worried! We were looking all over for you!" Botz shouted.

"Where's Audio and Ze?"

Xerox pointed towards the exit, "They are already out in the car."

I smiled, glad that everyone was okay. We left the warehouse, not harmed or questioned by the police. As promised, Audi and Ze were already in the car. 

Kitten tugged on my hand, "I'm sorry,"

I took her in my arms and pressed my nose against her lips, "For what?"

"Being.... I dunno, clueless."

I shook my head and chuckled, "Nah. You're perfect. Don't worry about anything. You had a good time, right?"

She nodded firmly.

"Then everything's all-good."

"I'll talk to you later then, Noki?"

I paused to show her a smile and lock my eyes with hers. "Call me Ryo."

She stared into my eyes with nothing but pure happiness, "Okay... Ryo."

"RYO! C'mon! We got to GO!" Kento called, revving the engine. 

I waited until Kat disappeared between the cars before I turned and jumped into the jeep. Rowen and Sage sat in back with me and Cye was sitting in the passenger seat, already shoving in a cd. 

Kento turned and faced Ryo, "Ready for lift-off?"

He laughed, "Go, Kento."

Rowen plunged his head onto Ryo's shoulder, "Gods... I'm so frieking tired."

Sage chuckled and started to run his hands through the back of Rowen's head, "Well, ecstasy is sorta SUPPOSED to make you tired..."

Rowen clenched his fists around Ryo's thigh, "God d-damn...." he inhaled sharply through his clenched teeth and exhaled with his soft, but deep, voice. "Please... don't...stop...."

Sage bit his lip to contain his laughter, "Don't stop?" Sage asked, "Alright." He turned his body around so he faced Rowen and picked him up by his shoulders, placing him in his lap. "I'm gonna make you roll ALL night..."

Rowen smiled as he cursed at Sage. 

Sage then gestured to Ryo, "Are you gonna help him?" he asked, then began to firmly press his fingertips into Rowen's head of dark blue locks.

Ryo smiled, "Why not?" He placed his hands on Rowen's shoulders and started working his hands on Rowen's soft skin. Rowen started gripping the side of the seat with his hand and grabbed Ryo's arm with the other.

"Need.... something... chew..." Rowen mumbled through his soft moans.

Sage burst out laughing, "Quick! We have an E-tard here! Someone get a piece of gum or a binky!" Sage chuckled. 

I reached into my pocket and fed Rowen a piece of gum. Then it was all back to his moans again.

After a good 15 minutes, Rowen dozed off. The only sound in the car now were the low sounds of Cye's new cd as he hummed along and bounced his head with the beat. 

"So, Ryo... how was that K?"

Ryo grinned, "Awesome." 

Kento chuckled, "Good. What about Kitten?"

"She loved every minute of it."

Sage giggled softly, "Ryo, Ryo, Ryo..."

Ryo met Sage's eyes in a challenge, "So what. We didn't DO anything."

Sage laughed. "I know, I believe you."

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "Then what's so funny?"

"Just you. Ro's an e-tard and Ryo's a k-tard. I just find that humorous, sorry."

Ryo rolled his eyes and moved Rowen's feet from his lap, "It's cool."

"How's next weekend looking for you guys?" Kento asked, looking in his rear-view mirror. 

"It's free... all free."

"Let's rave..."


End file.
